The present invention relates to a mobile robot calling system in a mobile robot system, wherein a predetermined route is prestored in a robot, and the robot is called from a predetermined spot to a designated spot.
Conventional self-driven robot systems have been proposed for offices and factories to convey items by mobile robots. In a conventional robot system of this type, the robot is generally called by a radio device.
However, when the robot is called by a radio device, radio waves may not reach the robot depending upon the position of a caller or the robot. Therefore, robot calling is limited to a predetermined area.
When a transmission output is increased to cause radio waves to reach the robot irrespective of the position of the robot, the high transmission output adversely influences electrical equipment.
When a plurality of calling devices are used to call the mobile robot, calling control becomes complicated.